The present disclosure relates generally to structural health monitoring and, more particularly, to inspecting an object utilizing conductive filaments.
Depending on the field and technology, known objects may be routinely inspected to determine whether any weaknesses and/or conditions that could adversely impact and/or limit the structural health of the object have developed. Such inspections may be completed using visually, mechanically, and/or chemically driven technologies. For example, aircraft tires are typically visually inspected by certified mechanics on a periodic basis to determine whether the tires are suitable for use. Such visual inspections are often time-consuming and, because of the subjectivity of the inspector, such inspections may be difficult to duplicate. As a result, visually inspecting each aircraft tire could create undesirable delays and/or expenses. Moreover, assigning a certified mechanic to each airport and/or aircraft may be cost-prohibitive.